


Ladrien June

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, Ladrien Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: Some Ladrien June for you!





	1. Love Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright So needed some prompts and summer is here so why not? Here is ome Ladrien June! Even though I'm supposed to be finishing my science paper...

Ladybug sat upon the rooftop across from where Adrien was sitting. She wanted so badly to go up to him and surprise him. Maybe even turn on some of her charm on him. But even she knew how that would end up, with the utter embarrassment of Ladybug trying to flirt with Adrien Agreste. Not to mention that Tikki  _ and  _ Chat would be disappointed in her for using the suit for trying to win her crush over. But maybe if she just stopped by to say hello. Surely that wouldn’t hurt anybody, it’d just be Ladybug happened to see Adrien Agreste- a random Parisian- and stopped to say hello. Nothing more nothing less. Yeah, it was a flawless plan. Definitely. Before she could turn into a scaredy cat (as Chat would say) and continue on her way she yo-yoed over to where Adrien was sitting.

“L-Ladybug! Is everything alright? Is there an akuma?”

She sighed internally. Adrien was so cute flustered if only she was able to do that as Marinette and not the other way around. Wait, he asked her a question.  _ ‘Quick do something! Don’t stand there like an idiot! _ ’

“No, it’s alright, er, Ad- an akuma is not on the loose thank goodness. I’m just out making sure Paris is safe for you, Parisians.” She patted herself on the back. ‘ _ Good no slipups that are worth being horrible anyways. Wait! ‘For you Parisians?!’ It makes me seem like the power has gone to my head!’  _ “N-not that you’re helpless! Or weak or anything! I’m sure that if you wanted you could probably beat an akuma by yourself but you know. And oh, gosh I’m rambling. You know what I’ll just go now. Goodbye, have a good day!” She took her yo-yo from her hip reading it to get out of her awkward situation.

“Wait!” Adrien cried, Ladybug’s yo-yo going limp in her hand. His face felt hot, ‘ _ why did I do that?! You’re not Chat right now. Dummy! You can’t tell Ladybug to wait! Ugh! This is it Agreste, you’re dead. It’s the end. At least Plagg might find the stash of camembert, and Ladybug will get a new Chat to work with…’ _

“A-Adrien, are you ok?” Ladybug’s hand was on his shoulder. Wait. LADYBUG’S HAND WAS ON HIS SHOULDER!!!!

He jumped up from his seat startling both the superheroine and the sleeping kwami in his overcoat. “Y-yeah, super!” 

Ladybug blinked did, did he just pun? Did Adrien Agreste just pun? “Alright.” She played with her fingers, “Uh, so what was it?”

“Waa?”

“You, uh, shouted ‘wait’ w-what for?”

“Oh, right well I...” his eyes darted over to where he had been working spotting his poem he had to translate for his tutor. “..I needed your help! Well actually I needed a partner to work with and you were already here so…will you help me?”

Restarting Ladybug.exe

“OF COURSE!” ‘ _ too loud, ladybug! Try again! Before you scare him away!’ _ “I-I mean sure. Because school is awesome. Right?”  _ ‘School is awesome? What was that about? Ugh great now he probably thinks we’re a nerd or something! Not that there is anything wrong with school. Oh gosh is this really happening? Am I seriously mentally rambling in front of Adrien Agreste?’ _

“Yeah.”

“W-what?” Her eyes widened.  _ ‘Did I say that aloud?’ _

“I-I meant yeah, I suppose school is awesome in a way.”

“Yeah I guess it kind of is.” She smiled at him. Gosh she could smile at him all day studying every line in his face, and those deep green eyes. She sighed. How could a human being be so gorgeous? What if he wasn’t a human but a god of some sort? No! Focus Ladybug! Adrien needs help with his homework.

“So that homework. You needed a partner?”

“Yeah.” ‘ _ The poem! Read the d@mn poem! _ ’ “It’s this poem in mandarin that I have to translate to french.”

“Oh that’s cool.” ‘ _ mandarin?! Why?! Ugh just my luck! _ ’

“Yeah. But don’t worry I just got to read it to you.”

“Alright.” ‘ _ Squeeeeee. He’s going to read a poem to ME! Where’s Alya when you need her? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Don’t faint! You got this Ladybug. Just play it cool. Yeah. good girl. _ ’

“Ready?” Adrien asked looking at Ladybug for confirmation.

“Whenever you are, ha-”  _ ‘WHY?! Why did you almost call him handsome?! Don’t play it that cool!! Tone it down a bit.’ _ “Whenever you are ready.”

“Alright.” He cleared his throat.

“我欲与君相知，

长命无绝衰。

山无陵，

江水为竭，

冬雷震震，

夏雨雪 ，

天地合，

乃敢与君绝”

 

“Wow, that was way better than I ever could pronounce mandarin. Let alone a poem like that.” BEEP. BEEP. “Oh.”

Adrien got up from the seat on the bench “I guess you have to go?”

‘ _Was that disappointment in Adrien Agreste’s face because I’m leaving? HAHA yesss._ ’ “Yeah I guess.” ‘ _Why tikki?’_ “I’ll see you around Adrien. Bug out.” She took her yo-yo from her hip and swung away.

“Yeah. Bye Milady.” Adrien whispered.

“A love poem, kid? You read Ladybug a love poem?”

Adrien turned to see the tired kwami peek one eye open at him waiting for an answer. “I-I panicked!” Adrien exclaimed in defense. 

“Sure. I’m sure you did, kid.” Plagg merely replied.

* * *

 

 

“Hey mom?”

“Yes Marinette?”

“What does

我欲与君相知，

长命无绝衰。

山无陵，

江水为竭，

冬雷震震，

夏雨雪 ，

天地合，

乃敢与君绝

mean?”

“OH Marinette!” Sabine raced up the steps into her daughter’s room.

“What?”

“Did you receive a love poem?”

“WHAT?!”

“That was a poem in mandarin you just recited! And it’s practically a love poem vowing you two to be together.”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the poem in english:  
> I want to be your love for ever and ever,  
> Without break or decay.  
> When the hills are all flat,  
> The rivers are all dry.  
> When it thunders in winter,  
> When it snows in summer  
> When heaven and earth mingle,  
> Not till then will I part from you.
> 
> Till next time Sparkles!


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a harmless and stupid decision. How was she supposed to know she'd end up here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH! I'm sorry I know I fell behind on my prompts! But you know you just take one nap and you sleep the whole day away! We all make that mistake at one point or another. But anyways... go on and read you'll enjoy! I'm paw-sitive about it!

Ladybug watched the show from her point on the ledge, the models confident with every step and the clothes seemed to be out of a dream. Every stitch perfectly placed, the folds exact. She sighed pleasantly. She knew she wouldn't have been able to see this if it weren’t for Ladybug’s skills, and powers. No matter how incredible the outfits were, her eyes kept going back to where all the preparations were being made- to backstage. How she longed to go back there, to talk with the creators of this event, with the brilliant minds that created these clothes.

‘Go. Nobody will know better. Besides if you do get caught your  _ Ladybug _ , it won’t matter to them. Other celebrities do it all the time.’ A voice in her head chided.

‘No. It isn’t right. She couldn’t take advantage of her powers like that. But she could just stay out of the way… after all it was true. Nobody would know better if she wasn’t caught.’

She grabbed her yo-yo and dropped down backstage hiding behind racks of clothing, and tables whenever somebody passed. She looked around in awe as she watched everybody going from here to there making last minute perfections. Models being sent to the dressing room to change coming out in a flash almost and going back onto the runway. It was everything she dreamed of aside from the fact that she wasn’t with them, helping to make those changes. And her designs were not being showcased. But it was close enough for now.

She heard a voice start heading towards her from where she was hiding, she ran looking for a new hiding spot. The voice was getting closer. She used her yo-yo to propel herself to the other side of the room.She stepped back falling through one of the dressing room curtains. She picked herself up and dusted off her arms of non-existent dust. Footsteps were heard, heading  towards the tent she was in. ‘Fuck.’ she thought as she looked above for some sort of exit or way to hide. After all it wasn't like she could just waltz out of the tent with a smile on her face. The curtains started moving, she slung her yo-yo to the overhead beam supporting the tent. A blond head entered the changing room and began to strip down. 

Not wanting to do anything else to turn this night worse Ladybug looked at her costume studying it as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. It wouldn’t do any good if they caught her in the dressing room while they were changing. She heard the model sigh. She squeezed her eyes shut wishing for them to go already. She felt the groan of the beam, from the weight of the yo-yo and her. She let out a breath slowly, as she heard a zipper be zipped up from below. As she did though her yo-yo lost it’s grip on the beam she fell on her face, and at the model’s feet.

She felt her face get warm. She forced herself to look up at the model eyes trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless and  _ really _ well toned. And- oh god why couldn’t the earth just open up and swallow her once and for all right now? The face that met hers belonged to none other than Adrien Agreste. And had she mentioned he was shirtless and  _ really _ well toned?

“L-ladybug?” Adrien looked at her with wide green eyes, as though it was some prank of sorts. She didn’t respond but merely stared at him, forcing herself not to look down. They stayed like that for a few moments before Adrien sneezed.

“I’d say bless you but it’s obvious you already are.” Ladybug said to herself.

“What?”

“Oh my dear lord, just kill me now. And deliver me from this awkward situation.”

“Ladybug?”

‘Congratulations Ladybug the winner of this week’s show of ‘you desperately screwed this up!’ You have won by saying everything out loud in front of Adrien Agreste, the love of your life!’

She ran out of the tent, not even thinking if anybody else saw her running out of there, she just needed to get out of Adrien’s sight. Maybe for a day or two. Or a year. Or life. Yeah life sounded better.

 

* * *

 

When she reached home and detransformed you could bet she got an earful from Tikki about using her powers for something like that. And how she wished she could help solve some of the awkwardness, but it was the price for Marinette to pay now for pulling that stunt.

Meanwhile after the show Plagg merely rolled his eyes as Adrien kept repeating what had happened in his mind. And occasionally thought aloud, “She thought I was already blessed. Does that mean she likes me, too? Does she think I’m hot?’ All was ignored by Plagg who wished Tikki would keep better control of her girl next time.


	3. Games

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Ladybug how could you?!” Adrien laid a hand over his heart dramatically and fell back.

“The same way you are amazingly handsome.” She winked. Then horror crept onto her face as she realized she had said and done that aloud. She covered her face with her hands as Adrien.exe was rebooting.

Adrien cleared his throat, “So your parents?”

Ladybug groaned in embarrassment. “I can’t believe you and I just said that, Adrien Agreste. I’m pretty sure Chat has been talking to you though after that last comment.”

Adrien nearly choked on his own spit “W-whaa? Me and Chat Noir? Talking, nooo! I mean sure he’s cool, and makes paw-some puns but come on. Why would he and I talk?”

Ladybug stared at him silently, as tiny ladybugs ran around inside her head running multiple possibilities as to why Adrien had just made a very Chat like pun. She held out her winnings towards Adrien.

“Are you alright?” Adrien said eyes darting from his Lady’s face to her money and property in her hand.

“Just take it. If you’ll stop just take it.” She said still in shock, from the last pun.

“Ladybug?”

“Gosh darn it Adrien please just take it!”

“Alright. So I’m guessing your  _ board _ of this game?”

Ladybug left the Agreste mansion, quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short guys but I was really stumped with this prompt and didn't really know what to do with it. But I hoped you enjoyed still! 
> 
> In case you were wondering they were playing Monopoly.


	4. "I can show you the world"

“ADRIEN!” Ladybug thrusted her yo-yo in his direction so that it wrapped around his ankle saving him from the fall. ‘Where is Chat Noir?!’ Ladybug thought eyes scanning the streets below. As she scooped Adrien and took him to a safe rooftop. ‘This wouldn’t have happened if Chat were here to help me...’ She set him down safely.

“Maybe another time I can show you the world. Let’s just hope that next time isn’t an akuma attack. Alright, handsome?” Ladybug said with a daring wink before yo-yoing away leaving a flustered Adrien.

“Kid? You know as much as I love seeing you so flustered, there still is an akuma on the loose.” Plagg said from Adrien’s pocket.

“She thinks I’m handsome.” Adrien whispered.

“Don’t make me transform you myself, Kid.”

“I need to get her some flowers, no chocolates. Wait I’ll get her both.” Adrien said to nobody in particular.

“Adrien!” Plagg cried as he moved trying to get the lovesick boy out of his daze. "There is an akuma! And you need to transform!"


	5. First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I know I know!

“Don’t you think that’s enough, kid?” Plagg asked not that worried about Adrien’s ordering spree but more about how it would affect his stash of Camembert.

“It will never be enough for her Plagg.” Adrien happily declared as he clicked add to cart.

Plagg merely sighed and flew away muttering “Yeah oh sure it won’t be enough. Not even till he probably gets rid of all his fortune and I’m left without even the very scent of Camembert...”

* * *

 

“Sir.”

“What is it Nathalie?”

“It’s about Adrien, sir.”

Gabriel looked up from his work, “Is he falling behind in school? Did something with the press happen?”

“No sir. It’s actually about what he has been spending his allowance on...”

Gabriel didn’t dare to say the worst of what he was thinking.That his beloved only child had been buying drugs, toys, or worse sweets that would ruin his image. His son has been sheltered for so long, he blamed it on those children at the public school. Probably forcing him into buying that stuff. Then again he was a teenager once too, as hard as it was to believe. It was quite easy to fall prey to such. “What is it, exactly Nathalie?”

“Ladybug merch, Sir.”

 

Gabriel turned slowly and looked at his assistant. “ _ Ladybug Merch? _ ”

Nathalie withheld back a small smile, “Yes, sir. As in a part of Paris’s superhero duo. The Ladybug.”

“How much has he spent so far?”

“Compared to the amount he used for the anime merchandise that one time in summer, it’s rivaling the amount as we speak.”

‘Dear lord not again…’ Gabriel thought as he looked at Nathalie and said rather calmly, “Close off his savings for now. And bring him in so that I may speak to him.” 

“Yes sir.” Nathalie left the room to where Gabriel could swear he heard shouts of “WHY”, and maybe a bit of “I needed to order that one last-!”

“Adrien is here sir.” Nathalie called from the doorway.

“Bring him in Nathalie.”

“Father.” Adrien said rather calmly compared to the yelling he was doing in his room before.

“You may go Nathalie.” Gabriel said dismissing her before he took notice of his son.

“Yes sir.”

“Adrien tell me, what do you think of Paris’s Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Well I think they do a great job, father. After all Paris is still standing after a year or two of akumas.”

Gabriel considered this piece of information. “What about Ladybug in particular?”

“L-ladybug?” Adrien said his voice getting caught, as Gabriel could swear he saw his eyes light up as he started to, well tried to answer vaguely.

Gabriel looked closely at Adrien. “Adrien my dear son,” Adrien looked at Gabriel with surprise. ‘Surely he can’t be that surprised that I called him that.’ “tell me is Ladybug your first love?”

“Father!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well in that case there are some, er, things you need to know. Hen it comes to things like….that.”

 

* * *

 

Nathalie snickered at the sight of seeing a furious red Adrien come out of Gabriel’s study. ‘I guess the conversation went well then. I’ll bring him some dessert later to cheer him up.’


	6. Everyone can see it

“Kid, you know you will have to tell her one day or another.” 

Adrien scoffed at the kwami’s remark, “Of course I know that Plagg. But what if I don’t know I make things awkward between us? Or she says no? That’d definitely would make things awkward. And then when I see her as Chat Noir it would be a one sided type of awkward. Which is the awkwardest of awkwards!”

Plagg sighed, “You should just hurry up Kid. I mean all of Paris can see it. Everyone can see it.”

“Whaa?” Adrien cried out grabbing the cheese-filled kwami. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE CAN SEE IT?!”

Plagg phased out of Adrien’s grasp, “Just that it’s ‘oh so obvious,’ as that fiery reporter says ,‘that you’ve (Chat) got the hots for our spotted heroine.’”

“But that’s Chat not Adrien.”

“Tomatoe, tomato. It’s all the same kid. Now when she comes over just tell her and let me get back to my sleep alright?”

“Yeah sure Plagg.” Said a dazed Adrien.

“Good.” Plagg said and disappeared from sight.

A knock was at Adrien’s window. 

“SHIT SHE’S HERE! PLAGG! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Adrien hissed as he walked over to open the window for his lady.

“Hey, Adrien.”

“Ladybug everybody can see it.” Adrien cried.

“Wait what?!” Ladybug said as she touched her mask. ‘Oh Chat will never forgive me for this. A civilian figuring out my identity just because I wanted to pursue my crush. I’m so sorry Tikki!’

“I-it’s obvious..” Adrien continued.

‘Oh great it’s obvious! Who knows how many know then! Probably freaking Hawk moth for all I know! Oh just my luck...’ “It is?”

“Yes. And I should have told you sooner but..”

‘Oh no! I’m doomed he’s known for awhile. Now he knows why Marinette probably is so super awkward and such a dorkasaurus around him. Oh just end me now!’

“Well, I mean with the way we act around each other, was also one way to you know...”

‘Oh the gods must hate me right now!’

“And I guess what I want to tell you is that L-Ladybug, I-”

There was an explosion visible from a few blocks away. ‘Yes, thank you! My ending is postponed. Oh gods I’m going to give Tikki soooooo many cookies when we get home and defeat this akuma.’ “Sorry Adrien but I’ve got to go. See you later by!”


	7. Shower Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is the shortest by far and for that I'm really sorry but I kind of just blanked for this one.

Plagg phased through the restroom door. “KID PLEASE SHUT UP THAT THING YOU ARE DOING THAT YOU CALL SINGING! MY POOR DEMIGOD EARS!”

Adrien threw a towel at Plagg “PLAGG GET OUT WHILE I’M IN THE SHOWER!”

 

Plagg phased back into Adrien’s room, but left Adrien with a grumble of “well maybe if you had shut up, this wouldn’t have happened.” Adrien’s phone rung Plagg flew over to see who it was he laughed to himself. If that kid didn’t stop singing soon he’d dearly regret it, and this time it wouldn’t be because of Plagg.

* * *

 

“Adrien?” Ladybug dropped down to the floor. She looked up, “Adrien?” ‘That’s strange usually he’d be here.’

A loud wailing high pitched sound came from the restroom. Ladybug whipped around yo-yo at the ready.

“Adrien?! Are you alright?” Ladybug called through the door. No answer. She heard thr wailing louder this time. “Adrien? I’m coming in.” 

Still no answer. Only the wailing that sounded briefly like well she couldn’t quite place it. But it sounded familiar anyhow.

She slid the door open and poked her head inside. “Adrien?”

Adrien’s head appeared wet with water...wait...oh.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Ladybug cried her face on fire as she tried to rush out.

“Wait?! LADYBUG?!” Adrien cried reaching for the towel.

“NO! NO! IT’S FINE! JUST FINE JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE ADRIEN. I’LL COME BACK LATER. ALRIGHT BYE.”

"WAIT!"

* * *

"Why? Plagg why did she come in the bathroom?"

"Maybe it's because she heard your singing and thought you were in trouble."

"Ha-ha hardee har har, Plagg. Yeah right my singing is like an angel's. Thank you very much."

"Sure kid. Sure."

 


	8. Jealous

Adrien wished that there was only one girl in that crowd that was watching him. But it had happened again, and here he was surrounded by fangirls who weren’t her.

* * *

 

“Nadja here, and it seems that Adrien Agreste proves to be quite a lady’s man.” 

` Marinette pouted, “if only I could be there too. Hah. I’d show them. After all not so long ago we even talked and I didn’t stutter. Granted it was only one word or two. But still- Wait a second!”

She eyed her relaxed kwami with a pleased grin. Tikki sighed, “well Marinette you already know that the suit is-”

“Tikki, please!”

“Marinette...”

“Tikki..Spots”

“MARINETTE!”

“...on.”

“I promise I’ll bake extra cookies fresh just for you, Tikki.” Marinette said as she got out her yo-yo to keep watching the live stream.

* * *

 

“So what do you do for fun, Adrien?” 

“I-”

“What food do you like Adrien?”

“Well-”

“Do you like the beach Adrien?”

“I-”

“What’s your dream girl like?”

“What music do you listen to?”

“What’s it like being a model?”

It went on like this for over who knows how long. Adrien hoped for an escape or excuse to leave. But it is what it is, when it comes to being his father’s son. These girls were the daughters of big named businessmen that would benefit his father’s name greatly. And if it was good for business, it was good for him in some type of way anyhow.

“Do you like Ladybug, Adrien?”

“Huh?”

“Do you like Ladybug?”

“I-I mean...I, er,”

“Oh my god. You don’t like Ladybug…”

“Does that mean you’ll go out with me??!”

“No, no Adrien my daddy just bought a new restaurant we can go together instead!”

“Ha! Yeah right, Holly as if Adrien would dine there.”

“Well I’m sure it’s a nice place.” Adrien quickly assured Holly.

* * *

 

Ladybug was getting tired of the scene below seriously was that all those girls did. She literally yawned,at least she could keep an eye on Adrien. She laid on her back it was a nice day she noticed. She heard a yell from below almost knocking her off the ledge she was laying on. She looked down below to see a girl shouting at another. Although to her it looked like nothing but rich girl drama, Adrien’s expression said otherwise though. 

“Maybe I should see what’s going on...” Ladybug said to herself, “That way I do something productive in Tikki’s mind.”

She jumped down landing with a muffled thud. The girls yelling at each other fell silent. At least they did for awhile.

“Oh my God, Ladybug is here.” A voice announced.

“Ladybug!”

“Ladybug did you know that Adrien-”

“What do you wear out of the suit?”

“Are you and Chat dating?”

“What’s it like saving Paris?”

“Are you single?”

Ladybug merely smiled at their silly questions, oh how she wished to be away from them though. They were really nosy and clinging. She looked at Adrien who she could honestly tell felt the same way.

“Excuse me ladies.” She said as she walked towards Adrien. “Mon. Agreste,” she held out a hand, “I believe you and I have business to discuss.” Oh this was too good, she could hear the gasps from the girls behind her. Serves them right.

“Of course.” Adrien said his expression thankful.

“Then hold on tight.” Ladybug wrapped an arm around his waist as she whisked him away from the girls who were too surprised by the whole situation to fully register it.

* * *

 

“What was that all about? Was the great and powerful Ladybug jealous?”

“Yeah right Adrien, I just happened to be nearby and saw that you looked like you needed to get away.” ‘What a goddamn lie and you know it Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’ She mentally scolded herself.

“Oh. Well thanks.”

“No problem anything for a friend right?” ‘Oh but you wish he was more than a friend don’t you?’

Adrien smiled at her words, ‘a friend. Both sides of him were now friends with Ladybug.’ He liked the thought of that.


	9. It's a Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so mild cursing in this chapter bit more than usual so if you're uncomfortable with that I suppose you should sit out on this one.

‘Please don’t come. Don’t let them be right. Please stay safe. Please ignore the message they sent you. Don’t let them know. Stay away. Please. For me, for my sake. Stay away Ladybug.’

* * *

 

Ladybug was no idiot. She knew as clear as day that the note left was a trap using Adrien as bait. But like any hero she’d risk her life for the ones she loved and cared about. Chat Noir would be fine without her, Tikki would find a new holder. Paris would be safe, Adrien included. All she had to do was do as they asked and leave the earrings with Chat Noir. Speaking of which he should’ve been here by now. She looked around but there was no sign of her partner. She sighed she had waited long enough and now it was almost time to go. She started towards the designated location.

* * *

 

Adrien Agreste was not one to yell or shout but when he saw her he couldn’t help it. He had been praying, hoping and begging for her not to be here. Yet she was. She had come even after all his pleas. “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE COME!”

“Adrien...” he could see the hurt in her eyes as she started towards him, with an outstretched hand.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE!”

“Adrien please just take my hand. We can go now.” She stepped closer as if he was deer.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER TO ME! GET OUT OF HERE! I-I DON’T NEED YOU HERE TO SAVE ME!”

His words felt like someone had stabbed her from behind and twisted the blade inside of her. “A-Adrien, please. There are people who love you…”

“I DON’T CARE! GODDAMMIT LADYBUG CAN’T YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?! JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND SAVE YOURSELF?! AND FIND A NEW PARTNER WHILE YOU’RE AT IT?”

‘Find a new partner...? What? Oh. He did not just.’ “LISTEN HERE, ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE. YOU CAN FUCKING TELL ME TO GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE YOU TO DIE. YOU CAN CURSE ME OUT ALL YOU WANT, EVEN IF IT’S WITH YOUR DYING BREATH. BUT,” she took a deep breath, “YOU DON’T FUCKING TALK ABOUT CHAT LIKE THAT. DO YOU HEAR ME?! HE IS THE BEST” she took another shivery breath, “T-the best partner-no- the best friend anybody could ever have. And you A-Adrien Agreste, you” She could feel the river of tears running down her face. “Have no right, w-whatsoever to ever talk about him like t-that. Do you hear me?”

“Bravo a new plot twist I must say. I applaud you Ladybug. Who would have thought though after all that warning on behalf of Adrien, that you’d still come. After all he was right it’s a trap. And as that American saying goes you fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. And that part about your partner, beautiful very heartfelt, considering he’s right in front of you.”

“Who the hell are you?” Ladybug said darker than anybody would have thought possible.

A laugh. “How cute, the little pest thinks if she acts all scary she’ll get answers. How wrong she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time Sparkles!


	10. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time for this one! Finally!

They sat upon the rooftop of the Agreste mansion watching the lights of the city below sparkle before them. It was no dream date but it was close enough in both of their minds. As long as they were together. Except there was a question that Ladybug couldn’t shut down in her mind.

“Adrien?” Ladybug said softly

“Yeah?” He replied in the same tone.

“Why do you like me?” Ladybug whispered eyes studying him.

“What?” Adrien turned to face her surprised that she’d ask such a question. After all surely she must know.

“Why do you, um, like me? There are a ton of other girls out there, in Paris. You could know them without having a mask in the way, they’re probably smarter, braver, graceful, and will probably be even better to you than I am. So why do you like me?”

Adrien hated seeing Ladybug like that, granted the first time it was when they battled Stoneheart but still he knew better than anybody that she was like a goddess to other girls and it wasn’t just because of her Ladybug status. He was sure that the girl behind the mask, was the one he fell in love with. For her bravery, her confidence, her sass, and really just  _ her. _

“Why do you talk about yourself that way?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are amazing inside and out, both in and out of the mask I’m sure of that too. But you talk about yourself as though you aren’t capable of anything next to those girls. But you are more than capable of all those feats you mentioned and no it’s not just because of the fact that you are Ladybug. Hero of Paris alongside with Chat Noir, and I know that somehow you know it too. But you talk like aren’t that amazing. Why do you let those insecurities get the best of you?”

Ladybug smiled, “It’s nice to know you see behind the mask sometimes. But I asked you a question first. Why me?”

Adrien couldn’t believe after all he said and she was still unsure, “Because like I said you’re not just a title to me, you’re an amazing person. Your you. Not just Ladybug but the girl behind the mask.” He took her hand and held it tightly.

Ladybug stayed silent letting his words run through her mind, they stayed up on the Agreste roof for a while just studying the night skyline with each other by their sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIll next time Sparkles!


	11. Jealous Fangirls/Boys

“Hold on just a millisecond!” A girl with brown hair and a colorful outfit cried. She walked up to the leader of the group gathered. She poked him in the chest with each word, “What do you mean  _ he _ has been seen holding hands with  _ her _ ?!” 

“Y-yes.”

“And your evidence?”

“T-this.” The boy handed her a phone with a photo of Adrien and Ladybug holding hands.

“And you’re positive that this isn’t photoshopped?” She growled.

“Y-yes. We had our best sources evaluate it.” A small girl from the back piped up.

“Here.” She gave the boy back his phone. She looked out at the group, “Alright. Surely since you’re all here you must know about that photo. The one with-” She paused thinking for a ship name for them. Suggestions from the group were made:

“Adribug?”

“What about Ladyen”

“No, no, no they should be called something like ladadrien ”

“Ladrien! They should be called Ladrien!”

“Yes!” She pointed at the proud child, “They are to be called Ladrien! Now” she cleared her throat, “I’m sure we have all established as official members the LadyNoir shippers that this,” she motioned to the photo. “Is what we call a crack ship and a NOTP. Which means that it is our duty to make sure this stays a crack ship and not canon. Agreed?”

“AGREED!” The group called out as one.

“Good. Now we will all be split into groups to keep an eye on both sides of this crack ship. Make sure they do NOT meet up! Or establish contact of any kind.”

* * *

 

Adrien noticed right away that he was being followed. It was quite easy when the kids doing it weren’t as skilled as the paparazzi who normally follow him. He just hoped they would give up soon his life wasn’t that interesting. And they’ve been making it harder for him to leave UNnoticed. Which was well and all until an akuma showed up.

“So what are you going to do kid?” Plagg asked lazily from Adrien’s bag.

“Run and take cover, at least to them it’ll seem like I did.” Adrien responded running with a crowd of civilians, who were seeking shelter. He ducked into an alleyway and transformed. “Plagg claws out!”

* * *

 

She dialed the other group’s numbers on her phone. Hoping they’d pick up it was now, what like her third time? Or maybe her fourth? No matter they should’ve picked up by now, the akuma was almost captured, at least it seemed so to her, and Ladybug was in their sights.

“Hello?” Finally they picked up.

“Mia, listen I need to know do you have Adrien Agreste still?” She asked, hoping she didn’t sound to hopeful. 

“Er, well I mean we did. But then-” Mia said with hesitation in each word.

“What did you mean you  _ did _ ? Like he’s in the restroom or something where you can’t go but you still know where he is? Or you lost him for good and have no clue whatsoever about his whereabouts now?”

“The second one. I mean we saw him evacuate with everyone else but it was such a big crowd that we lost sight on him and as we’re looking around for the- excuse me ma’am have you seen my friend? Really blond hair, gorgeous green eyes, name is Adrien Agreste?.....Oh thank you anyways- sunshine child we can’t see him in this shelter.”

She sighed, typical it was not a regular toned down akuma it seemed as she looked outside. “Well keep trying we need to make sure Ladrien never has the chance to even ready their sails.”

“Yeah, sure I understand...George check the boy’s restroom... we’ll still be looking for him. Bye.” Mia said.

* * *

 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” the miraculous cleanse went throughout the city restoring the damage done from the akuma attack. 

Ladybug turned to Chat, “Pound it!” they both declared happily as they did their traditional fist bump.

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP. “I gotta go My Lady until we meet again.” Chat said giving a little bow before disappearing from view as he detransformed.

He sighed against the alley wall he felt bad knowing he left as quickly as that leaving his Lady to deal with the reporters  _ and _ the akumatized victim all by herself. But then again maybe Chat couldn’t help out, seeing as how Plagg was currently now napping in Adrien’s pocket-not that he could blame him the akuma was rather difficult- but maybe Adrien could help Ladybug.

“Ladybug would you maybe say that Hawk moth is getting stronger?”

“Ladybug, do you suppose that Paris needs to take extra precautions?”

“Can you confirm the-”

“Ladybug!” 

Ladybug turned towards the voice that sounded like Chat, no- Adrien? Adrien, it was Adrien. Not Chat how could she think such a thing they were entirely different. She smiled at him as he walked over. He leaned in close making her eyes go wide. Surely he wasn’t going to? Not that she wouldn’t mind. But in front of all these people? Surely he knew how many questions that’d cause… His breath tickled her.

“Don’t worry about the akumatized victim just go you’re about to detransform. I’ll worry about the victim.” He whispered into her ear.

She released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Thank you Adrien.” She said so that all the reporters hear her. “Bug out!” She saluted the crowd and disappeared as Adrien walked over to the akumatized victim as he did when he was in costume.

* * *

 

“NO! THIS ISN’T WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” She yelled. “NOW LADRIEN IS BOUND TO FORM! AND YOU!” she pointed at Mia who was cowering behind another member, “YOU SAY YOU SUPPORT LADYNOIR BUT YOU HAVE LOST ADRIEN TODAY AND NOW NOT ONLY IS IT A LOSS FOR CHAT NOIR, BUT FOR US TOO.” She took a deep breath to calm herself, “Because let’s all admit here, we all have at one point or another wanted Adrien Agreste to love us as we love him. Right?” A scattered murmur of yes, and hell yeah, and still do was heard among the crowd. “Ugh, and now we will never get that chance because Ladrien will probably become real.” She laid her head in defeat upon the table.


	12. "You Have Her Smile"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this one is a bit more Adrienette then Ladrien so sorry about that but... Oh well.

Adrien watched his children run around the yard laughing and giggling. Luis tripped but got up and began to chase Emma again. Emma stopped running as she saw her father standing with a smile waiting for them.

“Daddy!” Emma ran to him and tackled him in a hug, with Luis following suit.

“Hello my bugaboos!” He kissed both of their cheeks. “How was your days?”

“It was fun! Today I got a prize from the treasure box!”

“Really? What is it?” Adrien asked as she dug in overall pockets.

Emma pulled out a gold locket and opened it showing an empty spot where a picture could be. “Can we put a picture of mommy there?” Emma asked softly looking up at Adrien through her eyelashes.

“Of course, my dear.” He took Luis’s and Emma’s hand and lead them inside, where they would continue talking and laughing as a happy family of three.

* * *

 

The night was a cool one, with the moon shining brightly in the children’s bedroom. Adrien kissed his children’s foreheads as he tucked them in.

Emma fiddled with her new locket that now held a picture of her mother smiling, as Adrien said, at her from heaven as she watched Emma and Luis grow up happily.

“Daddy tell us a story about you and mommy.” Luis said as Adrien went to take out their dishes of milk and cookies from earlier. “When you wore the cat ears and mommy wore the polka dots.”

“Alright. Which one should I tell you?” Adrien wondered aloud tapping his chin in thought.

“The one when mommy would boop you on the nose, like how you do to Plagg sometimes. When he tries to eat the cookies. And then you said ‘eiffel for you’ to mommy.”

“Alright.” Adrien smiled fondly at the memory of his Lady’s teasing and his flirting. “Let’s see, it was when patrol she was doing a patrol. No akumas that day, we were both at the eiffel tower, and your mommy was talking about how she wanted to be a fashion designer. There was a show going on that night in a warehouse nearby. So I told her that I knew some people-”

“Were those people grand-père and his workers?” Emma asked yawning as she did so.

“Yes, my dear they were in fact grand-père and the people who knew him.” 

“I knew it.” Luis mumbled turning on his side to get comfortable.

“Well I took your maman to the fashion show, and the whole time she was just looking at the clothes, with pure awe. Her eyes were sparkling like the lake’s waters in the summertime.”

“The one you take us too with Tante Alya and Oncle Nino?”

“That’s the one, and at the very end of the fashion show...”

* * *

 

Adrien watched as she motioned with her hands excitedly about the show. “Oh and the music, the lights, the models, and best of all the clothes! Did you see them, Adrien?”

“I did, my Lady.”

“Well I mean of course you did you were there, and you were the one that even took me in the first place-” She stopped and turned around to face Adrien, her eyes flitting from his hair to his eyes to his smile to his figure. “Adrien, what was it you j-just said just now.”

Adrien decided it was time, if not now then when? And she was so close to the truth why lead her on? He opened his mouth to say it again head on when Ladybug spoke again softly.

“You called me ‘my Lady,’ didn’t you?”

“I did.” Adrien said with a smile, she was so close she had to know. It was only spoken between her and his alter ego. She’d put the pieces together, he knew she would.

“Oh.” Ladybug said thankful for the night’s cool breeze calming her blush a little. She began walking again.

‘She didn’t pick up on it! Why? No matter I’ll try again.’

Adrien looked up to see where they were standing. The Eiffel tower, how proper. Adrien stumbled a little. 

Ladybug giggled. “Adrien are you alright?”

“Forgive me, my lady. I just guess that  _ eiffel _ for you tonight, all over again.” Adrien said as smoother than he thought possible out of his masked persona.

“Is that so Agreste?” Ladybug asked as she leaned closer to him humming in satisfaction.

“It is.” Adrien whispered as he leant towards her, forcing himself to make eye contact. This was going to be the death of him he could tell by the way she was looking at him. But he’d go down happily. At least he thought so.

“Boop.” Ladybug said with a laugh as she grabbed her yo-yo getting ready to leave. She looked over her shoulder before she took off, “This was fun, Adrien we should do it again soon. Also not on the first date.” She winked. 

Leaving Adrien alone awestruck as he repeated that last sentence over and over again. ‘ _ Not on the first date _ , is what she said. She counts that as a date. And first, she wants to go on more with me? Oh man.’

* * *

 

“And that was the end as I went home like a smiling goofball because of your maman.” Adrien got up and started to go to the doorway of the twin’s room.

“Daddy?” a whisper came from Emma’s bed, who was studying the picture of her deceased mother again.

Adrien looked back from the doorway, “Yes, bugaboo?”

“Do I remind you of mommy?”

“Of course. You have her dark hair. Luis has her eyes. You have her smile. The both of you do. And I love you both very much.and you all make me proud every single day since you were born and were in your mother’s arms. She was so happy when you guys came along. Everybody was: grand-mère, pépé, grand-père- my père, tante Alya and oncle Nino. Everyone my love. Don’t you ever forget that.” Adrien kissed her forehead, brushed her hair from her face. “Now it’s time for rest, so that tomorrow you can have an amazing day at school. Goodnite ma douce fille.”

“Goodnight papa.” Adrien got up from Emma’s bedside and went to his to big bed that used to hold the woman he loved after a long day.

Adrien looked at the empty spot beside him where she used to lay asleep next to him.

* * *

 

“They have your smile, Princess.”

“But they have your appetite, minou.” Marinette said smiling as she fed Luis his yogurt.

“No, it’s your wonderful cooking, they want to savor it for the rest of their lives.”

Marinette laughed swatting at Adrien’s arm with the hand not holding the spoon of yogurt, “yeah right you silly Chat, this isn’t even my cooking and you know it.”

“Really? It seems to be just as good.” Adrien said pretending to study the yogurt cup’s ingredients.

Marinette looked at Luis, “you hear that, mon rayon de soleil? Your papa thinks my cooking is bland like this yogurt.” She pretended to be mad, “No croissants for him!” She smiled at her child.

Adrien turned to his daughter making a mess of her yogurt cup, “you’ll help me get croissants, won’t you ma douce fille?”

To this Emma just cooed happily with a gleeful “papa.”

“That’s my girl.” Adrien said as Marinette started to wipe yogurt from Luis’s face with a washcloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA Sorry not sorry for all that! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Till next time my Sparkles!
> 
> grand-mère~ grandma/grandmother  
> pépé ~grandpa  
> grand-père ~grandfather  
> tante ~ aunt  
> mon rayon de soleil ~ my sunshine  
> Ma douce fille ~my sweet girl  
> oncle ~uncle


	13. Gabriel's|Hawkmoth's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so before you start reading this I want you all to know that I couldn't have done this with my amazing friend, Fluffy Marshmallows. (Her pen name) And FM I miss you fam! Hope your summer is going amazingly!

Adrien never thought he would have a problem with Ladybug coming over but yet here he was, just not in a way that one might expect. It was not through his squeals of happiness that he tried to hide whenever Ladybug texted him through the untraceable number, or through the laughing that both of them made whenever she came over. Nor was it the random disappearances Adrien made throughout the day.

* * *

 

“Adrien, as you may or may not know I have heard of your relations.” Gabriel said as soon as Nathalie had left. He turned towards Adrien, “Why is it, even after our,  _ talk _ that you saw it fit to appear whispering in Ladybug’s ear yesterday after the akuma attack?”

Adrien wanted to disappear just then and there. “What do you mean father?” Adrien asked studying his really interesting shoes.

“Adrien look at me when you speak.” Gabriel said taking a folder from his desk and opening it. “And you know exactly what I speak of don’t you dare act coy.” He handed Adrien the folder that was opened to a picture of him and Ladybug from the day before.

“This is a, a mistake. I was just trying to help Ladybug.” Adrien blurted out in defense, in fear of what his father might be thinking.

Gabriel raised a brow at his son questionably and disapprovingly. ”Help her with what?” 

“The akumatized victim. Usually Chat Noir helps her, talk and console them but he left. So I saw she was having trouble and I went to help. There is nothing other than that father!” Adrien cried out trying not to trip over his words as he felt his face getting warm.

     “Alright… I believe you. Now go get some rest, you have a photo shoot tomorrow. And I cannot have you looking tired or exhausted.” 

“Yes father.” Adrien 

‘I think I'm going to keep an eye on him for now.’ Gabriel mentally noted to himself. “Adrien before you go actually. If anything does happen to, er, occur between you two, at least invite her to dinner.” ‘Yes good job Gabriel you could seize her miraculous somehow like that. Plan on that later.’ Gabriel thought with a sinister smile spread across his face.

You could say Adrien was a tomato by how red his faces turned after that comment. “Yes father.”Adrien sputtered and rushed out of his father’s study almost running into Nathalie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time Sparkles!


	14. It's not you. it's my enemies

“I-I’m sorry, Adrien.” Ladybug said softly looking at the bouquet in the sunshine child’s hands. “But I just can’t.” She turned away from his gaze. She knew she’d cry if she hadn’t looked away, this was all she’d dreamt of. And now that she got the chance she had rejected him. A decision surely to haunt the both of them.

      ‘It was too risky to date a civilian as my superheroine form. It could put Adrien in danger… this is for the best’

       “I-it's fine… I never even expected one of Paris’s greatest super heroes to like me back anyways.” Adrien croaked trying not to cry his unshed tears. Ladybug was taken aback of how lowly he thought of himself.

        Ladybug turned around to meet Adrien's hurt expression. “N-no it's not you, it’s my enemies. I mean it's just that… dating you in my superheroine form could put you, your family, and friends at risk to Papillon.They could be targeted — or worse.”

       “Oh… okay I Understand.” Adrien said trying to maintain his calmness. “Secret identities and all that. Right?” He forced a laugh to try to make the situation lighter but it seemed to make it more tense.

They both locked eyes and settled for a tight hug. But like all things sweet it didn’t last. Ladybug left not long afterward when she gave Adrien a sad melancholy kiss on the cheek.


	15. Secret Dating

Laughter rang across the Agreste rooftop that day as Ladybug and Adrien joked around as they ate pastries from the Dupain-Chengs bakery. 

“Alright alright but seriously imagine, an akuma happened because they ran out of macarons.” Ladybug said taking a bite of an  Éclair.

Adrien laughed, “I don’t know my Lady. If ever ran out of these macarons I might be the next akuma.”

Ladybug smiled, “Oh I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to defeat you. I might ruin that face of yours. Then what would you be good for?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that my Lady. Your miraculous cure would patch me right up. And if that doesn't work a kiss from you might.” Adrien said with his signature smirk.

Ladybug almost choked on her Éclair. “K-kiss?”

“Unless you didn’t want to. Then you should probably make an extra batch of macaroons in case.” Adrien winked at her as he grabbed another Éclair. 

      Ladybug just rolled her eyes. As she leaned closer a twintail falling over her shoulder, “And if I did want that kiss?” She asked with a playful smirk and a thudding heart that was wondering what was she doing and why she had said that aloud. And, oh god, why was he leaning closer?

“Good luck trying to capture it.” Adrien whispered, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I am the essence of good luck, mon amour. That wouldn’t be a problem for me.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind trying right now?” Adrien asked not as smoothly as he wished it had been. 

Ladybug turned away and tried to look away from Adrien but failed miserably as her eyes kept going back to him as he tried to apologize for his words, even though they both knew the other wasn’t sorry in the least. Ladybug decided to take the next step one that would possibly end the both of them both then and there. So without thinking twice she blurted out, “How do you feel about secret dating?”

Adrien Agreste had fallen over, losing his balance from the surprise of Ladybug’s words. “Well with you I wouldn’t mind.” He responded however, hoping Ladybug hadn’t heard.

“Meet me at the Eiffel Tower, tomorrow. Look for a girl with a Ladybug print skirt. Alright?” Ladybug said as she struggled to get her yo-yo.

“Alright.” Adrien answered in a dreamy tone.

Ladybug stopped fumbling for a minute to look at Adrien before she left. “I’ll see you then.” She walked over to him and laid a kiss on his cheek.


	16. Window kisses

“Hey.” Adrien called out from his window.

Ladybug turned around to look back at the open window where the Agreste boy watched her. “Hey,” she said back as she began towards him. She sat down on the edge of the rooftop leaving an alleyway between them.

“So Patrol?” Adrien asked even though he knew the answer to his question.

“Yeah. It’s my turn for solo patrol.” Ladybug answered swinging her legs idly.

Adrien smiled knowingly, “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Ladybug asked face in that questionable expression that Adrien found so cute.

“You know being Ladybug, important, and stuff. Like running around across the rooftops.”

Ladybug laughed, “It’s freeing in a way. Nice way to end a stressful day that is when there isn’t an akuma anyways. Why did you ask? Are you interested in running across rooftops?”

Adrien chuckled, “Maybe.”

Ladybug smiled, as she got an idea. She leaned on her elbows propping them on her knees. “Hypothetically if I were to offer you a sort of preview of what it’s like to run on the rooftops, what would you say?” She looked at him with a hopeful gaze.

“Hypothetically, of course I would say yes to such an opportunity.” Adrien said, smile big as he got an idea.

Ladybug felt like the Eiffel Tower as she lit up inside at his answer.

“But you know since the whole situation is hypothetical. I suppose it’ll never happen, right?” Adrien said with a hidden smile. As he turned away from his window. “I suppose you have to go back to patrol. I’ll see you around Ladybug!” He started to close the window.

“WAIT!” Ladybug cried hand outstretched towards the window as she got up quickly from her sitting position.

“Yes?” Adrien said with a smile that Ladybug thought outright rivaled Chat’s smug one.

“What if, I-I” LAdybug said tripping over her own words as she stared at the floor.

“What if you?” Adrien urged her on.

“I made that hypothetical situation, not so well, hypothetical? Right now?” She finished unsure of her own words.

“Right now?” Adrien asked surprised she offered right now, as in right this second, as in- well maybe not this this second because you know it already passed but,- well you know what she meant Adrien! 

“Yeah. I mean unless you have something else to do then maybe we could schedule a rain check?  **(A/N: It was actually an accident that I wrote that. But it was like that one happy accident. You know?)** Or something.”

“NO! I mean no, now is fine, like I have nothing planned fine. Not like creepy fine.” Adrien said. As he felt his face heat from his words. ‘Creepy fine? What in the world, Adrien! Now she probably thinks you’re creepy! And probably not the creepy fine in the type of fine you mean! Wait, what? Ugh! Now you’re just overcomplicating this! How-’

“That’s great!” Ladybug said interrupting Adrien’s thoughts.

“Yeah.” Adrien said.

Ladybug leapt from the rooftop she was perched on to the edge of the windowsill. She felt herself almost fall on her face when she felt arms around her middle help her maintain her balance. She almost fainted when she realized that those arms, belonged to Adrien Agreste. Who had caught her from almost falling flat on his face, with her face. She righted herself as she felt her cheeks grow warm.  “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Adrien said his cheeks warmer than before.

“Oh hold on I forgot something.” Ladybug said, as she went back to the rooftop to grab something. “Here!” she held up a bag of chocolates. She swung back over to the ledge. “Want one?” She took out a chocolate.

“Sure.” Adrien said as he took the chocolate from Ladybug. “Hey, what’s your favorite type of sweet Ladybug?”

“Kisses.” Ladybug answered as she bit into a chocolate. 

Adrien started choking on his chocolate. 

“Adrien are you alright?” Ladybug cried jumping down from the window to help him.

He held out a hand “I-I’m fine Ladybug. I’m fine.” He sat down. “So you, you like the kisses?”

“Yeah. Their my favorite besides my pa- my favorite bakery’s chocolates!” Ladybug hurriedly finished before she could slip up.

“Oh. Same. I mean the kisses p-part. I haven’t tried any bakery’s chocolates before.” Adrien responded.

‘Haven’t tried bakery chocolates before? But I-I mean as Marinette brought him chocolates from Maman and Papa’s bakery. I remember!’ Ladybug thought. ‘Unless, of course! Marinette you nitwit he couldn’t have eaten it because of his model diet! Ugh! Wait but you’re eating, chocolates right now...’

“Oh my gosh I’m so so sorry Adrien!” Ladybug said as she hid her face in her hands.

“What?” Adrien asked as he popped another chocolate in his mouth.

“The chocolates. Oh my gosh I just ruined your life. Now we’ll never…dad....hate me…goodbye….three kids….hamster. Uuuuuugh I’m such an idiot.”

Adrien looked at her eyes widen in shock, “Wait what?” He pulled her hands away from her face. “What do you mean with that, ‘dad, hate, you, goodbye, three kids, hamster’?”

Ladybug wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “The chocolates I ruined your diet didn’t I?”

Adrien laughed, “That is what you’re freaking out about? It’s fine I do it all the time when I can, especially with the croissants.”

“Oh.” Ladybug said surprised with this information. “Well, I, um, that was..I’m sorry for freaking out about it.”

Adrien grabbed a chocolate from the bag, “It’s alright Ladybug. In fact in proof that I forgive you even though there isn’t anything to forgive have this kiss from me.”

Ladybug felt her eyes widen, “WHAT?!”

“Here.” he dropped the chocolate in her hand and curled her fingers so they enclosed  around the chocolate.

She looked up at him. “Thanks. For the window kiss.” 

He smiled pleased at her reaction.

“Oh! That reminds me the hypothetical not hypothetical situation. Ready?” She got up from sitting on the floor.


	17. Late for Class

“Hey look it’s Ladybug!” A boy’s voice called as he motioned towards the above rooftops. The spotted heroine stopped, and saluted to the party below as she winked before she continued on her way. 

“And Chat Noir!” Another voice called. 

The up and coming reporter whipped around to catch the footage of where the voice was pointing to. She kept on recording as Chat Noir stopped to say something to Ladybug that made her laugh. She smiled at them their playful antics and bantering had become routine for the Parisians but it made her ship them even more every time she saw it.

“Alya, come on!” The DJ said to the redhead as she stopped recording seeing that both superheroes had disappeared from view.

She immediately regretted it though, as the spotted heroine came back into view, and was carrying a certain blond that Alya and Nino swore they knew. And let’s just say it wasn’t a blond in a leather tight suit.

* * *

 

“Tikki spots off.” Marinette called a she landed by where she had dropped off Adrien. She ran to Mme. Bustier’s class in hopes she wouldn’t be noticed while sneaking into class.

* * *

 

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, how nice of you to join us.” Mme.Bustier said as Marinette sat in her seat and dropped her textbook with a thud.

“Sorry, Mme.Bustier.” Marinette said as she picked up her textbook.

“Please try not to be late for my class so often. That goes for you too, M. Agreste.”

“Right. Sorry Mme.Bustier.” Adrien replied sheepishly.

* * *

 

“Don’t forget to read chapters 8 to 11 of our class novel.” Mme. Bustier called as the students exited the class for their lunch break.

“Girl! You’ll never guess what happened today in the morning!” Alya said as she pulled out her phone opening the Ladyblog.

“What was it?” Marinette asked although she had some clue as to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s appearance near Francois Dupont.

“Adrien!” Alya called dragging the bluenette with her to the blond.

“Hey Alya.” Adrien said as the girls walked towards him. “Hey Marinette.”

“H-hi. I mean hello! Not as in high b-but like greetings! But not like aliens in those movies where they’re like g-greetings earthlings! Not that-”

“Care to tell why you were late Agreste?” Alya said cutting Marinette off from making an even bigger fool of herself. 

“Alya!” Marinette cried.

“I was, er,” Adrien looked to Nino for help, who had obviously taken Alya’s side on this one. “I-”

“Running around with Ladybug?” Alya offered as she stared at her phone.

“W-what are you talking about?” Adrien asked with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of your neck.

Marinette looked back and forth between the journalist and the model. “Alya, why would you think a thing like that? I mean that’s r-ridiculous! L-Ladybug was-”

Alya finally showed her phone screen. “Saw you two this morning, Agreste. Quite a pretty sight, that me and Nino saw. Surprised us too.”

“Oh that.” Adrien said nervously.

“Yeah that.” Alya said one hand on her hip, the other holding the phone.

“Oh.” Marinette said quietly. She honestly didn’t think anybody would have seen that.

“I was running late, because the car had a flat tire. Yeah a flat tire, and we didn’t have a spare. So Ladybug helped me.”

“She helped you?” Alya asked brow raised.

“Yeah.”

“Y-you know how Ladybug is, Alya she probably saw that Adrien was obviously going to be late so she helped him.” Marinette said hoping to get over this not just for Adrien’s sake but for her dual identity’s too.

“Helped him?” Alya asked.

“Yeah.” Adrien and Marinette answered at the same time.

“She helped Adrien cross the street?” Alya asked plundering their explanations.

“Yes?” Adrien answered. “I-I mean there was, er, construction?”

“Hmm. I’m sure there was Agreste.” Alya said her tone saying otherwise.


	18. Alya's NOTP

“Get up!”

Marinette felt her blanket be taken away. She curled her knees closer to her chest to keep warm.

“Marinette! I’ve got to show you something!”

She shook her head and mumbled, “later.”

“Now! Marinette! It’s super super important! Get up!”

Marinette sighed as she sat up to talk. “What?”

“Alright first open your eyes. I won’t be able to show you if you’re like that.”

“Can’t it wait, Alya?” Marinette grumbled as she rolled back onto her side taking her blanket back.

“Nope. Now get up, and eyes open!” The redhead said pulling the blanket back off.

Marinette sat up with a pout eyes squinted as they adjusted to the afternoon light. “What did you want to show me?” She asked with a yawn.

“Ugh. Girl brush your teeth first. Then I’ll tell you.”

Marinette stretched, before climbing down the ladder slowly as she made her way to the bathroom. “Wakes me up to tell me something. And then won’t even tell me.” She muttered as she put toothpaste on her brush.

* * *

 

“What is it?” Marinette asked as she sat down onto the chaise where Alya was typing furiously about something.

“It’s about Ladrien.”

Marinette looked at her like she had two heads. “What?”

“Ladrien! You know the ship name for Ladybug and Adrien?!”

“WHAT?!”

“I know.” Alya hugged Marinette mistaking her outburst for heartbreak. “I know.”

Marinette awkwardly hugged her back not understanding, this was just about the happiest day of her life in a way, not counting when she got paired up with Adrien that one time for the gaming tournament. Or when- well she supposed she could just add this to the best moments in her life.

“But don’t worry!” Alya said as she stood up to show Marinette her latest post.

“ **Definite NOTP by Alya Cesair,** ”was the headline Marinette then realized what this was all about.

“You see girl, and I’m not the only one either. There’s this one girl she tried to keep a watch on both Ladybug and Adrien to keep this from happening. Something about splitting into two groups following them around, and well, anyways it didn’t work. Obviously.”

“Isn’t that a bit stalker-ish?” Marinette asked running her hand over the fabric of the chaise, not daring to meet Alya’s eyes. If she did the hidden smile in them would be all to evident.

Alya looked up from reading the comments of her post. “Look who’s talking. Don’t you have his whole schedule memorized or something?”

“Or something.” Marinette muttered, looking where the poster was hidden from view.

“Yeah anyways, you don’t have to worry. I’ll still help you win Agreste, over. And I’ll help Chat somehow win Ladybug’s heart.”

“WHAT?” Marinette exclaimed as she stood up abruptly, and started to pace around her room.

“Surely, you knew that I was always going to be on your side. After all I totally ship Arienette and LadyNoir. That reminds me how do you think we could contact Chat Noir? We need to start getting on plans to bring him and Ladybug together. Because if they get together than that means Ladrien won’t be able to happen and is no longer a threat.”

Marinette stared at her blankly, praying Alya would shut up. Her and Chat? As much as she did like him in a platonic he’s one of my best partners and friends kind of way. She just liked Adrien too much to give him up for Chat,not to mention that was kind of calling him her Plan B if her and Adrien didn’t work out. But that’s ridiculous of course, at least she hoped so.

“So are you with me?” Alya asked.

“For?” MArinette said nervously, she had spaced out way too much.

“For making sure Ladrien doesn’t become canon. Because lets all be honest they’re a total NOTP.”


	19. Identity Slip-Up

“Adrien Agreste, I’m afraid I won’t be able to marry you if you enjoy those, those things.” Ladybug said with teasing tone.

“Aww, but Ladybug you know I can’t help it!” Adrien said as he reached for another croissant from the plastic package. A certain yo-yo closed the lid before he could reach it.

“Nope. Absolutely not. Packaged baked goods? For shame.” Ladybug said grabbing the package from his reach and holding it behind her back.

“But Ladybug!” Adrien said, in a whiny voice.

“Sorry minou. But I just can’t watch you eat these things. Why they’re the very type that put my family’s bakery out of business.” Ladybug said while she looked at the label.

Adrien tried to sneak up from behind her and grab the package. But stopped in surprise at this bit of information. “Family’s bakery?”

“Yes, family baker-Oh.” Ladybug said eyes wide as she realized her slip-up. 

“I see. My dear Lady is from a bakery. That would explain why she is so sweet.” adrien said with a shit eating grin.

“Adrien please please don’t tell anybody.” Ladybug said frantically still holding the plastic package away from him.

“I won’t.” Adrien said, “But I donut know for sure if I’ll be able to roll with it for much longer dough. After all I am here starving craving croissants.” He cast a longing look at the croissants in Ladybug’s hands still.

“No. Besides now that you know I’ll have to probably tell Chat that bit, and bring you some actually good and real croissants.”

Adrien attempted to hide a laugh, “tell Chat,” she said, oh if only she knew. “I’ll be expecting those than. For if I donut receive them I might just die. Then who’d be your loving husband?” He said as he fell back onto the couch, hand over his heart as if in pain.

Ladybug laughed as she climbed onto Adrien’s windowsill, “I assure that won’t happen, minou. But if it does maybe then I’ll take up Chat’s offer for my hand.” She said with a teasing tone.

Adrien sat up abruptly, “W-what?! R-really?! You’d take up my-er my FRIEND,Chat’s offer?”

Ladybug just smiled “Are you worried minou? Don’t fret I’ll bring you croissants next time. Or maybe you’d prefer something sweeter.” She winked and left a love struck Adrien alone, with only a hungry and cranky Plagg.


	20. Love Spell| Potion

“What kind of spell have you placed upon this poor pitiful soul, Ladybug?” Adrien asked as he sipped his hot chocolate she had brought him.

“Huh?” She asked confused,as she turned to face him.

“Now all I see in my sights and while I dream at night is a beauty. Piercing blue-bell eyes. Dazzling raven black hair,” Adrien said lifting a hand to a twintail.

Ladybug turned away and lifted a hand to her cheek, trying to hide her smile.

Adrien grabbed her chin gently and made her face him, “For what bewitchment am I the victim of? Are you a witch mon minou?”

Ladybug looked down refusing to meet his eyes, “No but I could ask the same thing about you.” She said as she slowly went to meet his eyes.

Adrien parted his lips in a surprised O.

Ladybug smiled and leaned in closer to Adrien so that their noses touched. 

Adrien fell back in surprise. He looked up to see Ladybug laughing, clutching her stomach. He stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a laugh.


	21. Day 28: The Best Friend Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nope. Don’t even try to brush that off like it was no big deal. Because it’s over,” Alya looked around the room and whispered quietly leaning towards Marinette, “I know.” In which Marinette does the wrong thing at the wrong time and Alya investigates and teases. OoPs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What homework? Pffft. Nuh this is much more important, for sure. Hope you enjoy this far too short story, that's totally not late at all. (-u-;;

“I got it!” Alya exclaimed sending a surprised Marinette to the floor.

Marinette rubbed her arm that she had fallen on, “Got what?” she asked.

“I know why you’re not all upset for all the Ladrien things that have been happening lately.”

Marinette looked at her, “You’re still focused on that?”

“Ah-ha! Right there! Why you’re like that!” Alya said pointing a finger.

Marinette sighed, she had nothing to worry about Alya was probably jumping to conclusions again as always. “Well fire away. What is the reason, you have come up with this time?”

“Well I came down with three actually,” Alya said obviously proud of herself for this round of theories. “The first one being, you have given up liking Adrien. But of course that’s absurd, especially taking into consideration the fact that you still blush, stutter, and your mind seems to have turned to mush around him.”

Marinette silently thanked herself for that, even if it was still embarrassing. She had enough of a mind to know that much when she talked to Adrien as Marinette. “Well, then what are the other two theories oh so smart and talented one?”

“Theory number two kind of goes with theory one, you have found another who has captured your heart.”

“That wouldn’t make sense because of your reasoning before.”

“I was not done,” Alya said as though it had been obvious.

“But you paused.” Marinette pointed out.

“That was for dramatic effect.” Alya countered as she continued. “You have have found another, but you are also incredibly loyal to Adrien and truly believe he is your true love. So the effect he has on you is the same.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, as if. That theory was totally not the reason and Alya knew it. “And who would that other person be?”

“Well, I was thinking probably Chat Noir,” Alya said 

“WHAT?!”

“Well looking back on Evillustrator, and that one time in class when you were so sure he flirted with every 'damsel in distress' as you put it he came across. When in reality just about everyone says that's never happened to them. Aaaand judging from your reaction, I’d say ye-”

“NO. Chat Noir and ME? No way. I mean sure he is great and all. But yeah right, him pursuing me as Marinette too. HA!”

“Wait ‘too’? Marinette what do yo-”

“I mean sure he’s a great partner and everything. And as much as I hate him taking the worst of the blows for me in Akuma battles. I could never. And I mean sure he is fairly attractive, in a way. I just couldn’t. Chat is too great a friend for me to ever see that way.”

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!” Alya cried as she walked over to where Marinette was sitting.

“Yes?” Marinette asked her voice squeaky.

Alya pulled her in by the shoulders, their noses touching, “What did you mean by all that?”

“A-all what?” Marinette asked, grinning nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“Don’t pull that BS on me,” Alya said sitting up and crossing her arms. “You started talking about Chat Noir as if you were very VERY close with him. And all that talk about him taking the worst blow for  _ you _ .”

“I-er, w-what I meant-” Marinette fumbled for an excuse, but Alya cut her off with a look that could make even Hawkmoth quiver before her probably.

“Nope. Don’t even try to brush that off like it was no big deal. Because it’s over,” Alya looked around the room and whispered quietly leaning towards Marinette, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How nice I'm doing these prompts from about 2 years ago all out of order. Heh. **rereading work** The Oofs were strong in this. Much relate. Marinette is in for quite the talk with Alya. What do you think will happen next?  
> ¯\\_(¬‿¬)_/¯ (eheh) Leave a response in the comments below. Love you lots darlings! Till next time.  
> ~ S.C


End file.
